No Other Path, No Other Way
by Charming101
Summary: Bella's living with the Swan's, assuming that she's normal. But when the Cullens return after her 18th birthday, Bella realizes that she's different. Will Bella leave with the Cullens to learn who she really is, or stay in Forks wishing for a normal life
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own certain things… You'll see!

_Hi there… I'll just be excited if any of you read this, but here is a new story. The prologue is in Renee's POV. I wanted another individual's outlook, and you'll see why once you get to reading. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**RPOV**

We'd only accepted the baby, once we knew of her past. It wasn't hard for me to believe that what the Cullens were telling us was true. They were a pale as ghosts and the baby's skin wasn't much darker. Carlisle, their leader, had offered us proof but Charlie and I had decided against it. This didn't seem like a way to lie if you wanted to get rid of your child.

She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; she'd fit perfectly into our family. Charlie and I had been trying for children, but I was barren. The Cullens told us her name, Isabella Marie, and we had no desire to change it.

"Her father is an evil man, but he won't cross us." The burly one with dark curly hair was smirking as he stood off to the side, watching as the two year old, Isabella, napped.

Charlie was sitting in his recliner rubbing the back of his neck, "How did you get her away from him?"

Emmett's smirk changed to a grin as he reached out and tickled Bella's stomach, "Very carefully, but Bells was very quiet when we snuck her out, weren't you." Her giggle made me smile but also made me wonder. Would the Cullens want to be a part of her life?

"We can't be around her, but we'll come back to make sure she's alright as she grows." This boy, had bronze hair and a crooked grin, which settled somewhere between impish and cautious. His reddish-brown locks shone as the sun filtered in through the window. He'd been staring at Bella since I'd set her in Kyle's crib.

"What should we do if we notice any changes? Will she crave blood, as you do?"

Carlisle stroked his chin as he stared thoughtfully at my husband, "We aren't certain. There's never been one like her. But we've managed to put a block on her mind. She'll never know that she's met us so maybe that will stop any _changes_. However, the block will eventually wear away, as the person who placed it on her is absent. We'll be back for Bella's senior year. That's when it will have worn away enough to change how she functions."

"And Kyle?"

The small pixielike girl, whose black hair pointed in every direction, smiled, "Your son will be fine. I recommend you tell him; he'll accept what you say as the truth. He can protect her."

"Kyle's just a little boy. How can he protect her?" Charlie was standing now, pacing by the crib.

Alice grimaced but nodded, "There's something special about him that vampires hate. And there's another boy around town with the same _affliction_. Bella will be safe around them."

"Who's the other boy?"

"His name is Jacob Black. He can keep her safe until we return. The Volturi won't dare bother Bella with werewolves around. Just as they wouldn't bother her with a vampire clan as big as ours." The bronze haired boy scowled and looked pointedly at Carlisle. Charlie looked at me, and I gasped hearing that other "mythical" creatures were in our little town.

"Edward," Carlisle turned his stern glare on the boy. The two seemed to share a silent conversation, and Edward clamped his jaw shut, not speaking again.

"Werewolves and vampires…I always thought you had to be bitten. What could possibly be next? And what the hell are the Volturi?"

I could hear the agitation in my husband's voice as he stopped pacing. Carlisle spoke softly, his tone calming, "The leader of the Volturi is Isabella's father. And werewolves are the natural enemy of vampires. I'm shocked, Charlie, that you know nothing about werewolves. The children usually obtain the ability from their father."

My husband sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not Kyle's father. He's adopted, just as Bella will be…" Charlie paused as realization dawned on him, "Will my children hate each other? You said vampires and werewolves are enemies. How can the two grow up together if they hate one another?"

Carlisle glanced at the dark haired girl, "Alice, can you see them getting along?"

Alice smiled and nodded, "I do. But the future can always change. Once Kyle knows, he'll be fine. But until then, there may be tension between the two."

Carlisle spoke again, "I think it's time for us to go. If you need us, you may contact us. Otherwise, treat her as you treat Kyle. We'll be in touch."

--

Bella grew as any normal child but she stumbled more than any child I'd ever seen. I wondered if the block the Cullens placed on her brain was affecting her balance,

During Kyle's fifth and Bella's seventh birthday, we'd decided that Kyle would find out the truth. The tension between the two was unnerving, and other people were starting to notice.

I watched as Charlie pulled Kyle aside. We didn't know if his brain could wrap around the concept, as he was only five, but Charlie was willing to try. When my son wandered back into the room holding a piece of cake on a plate and handed it to Bella, I knew he understood in his own little way.

After that day, Kyle protected Bella from anything and everything. The only boy who was allowed around her was Jacob Black. Not that I was shocked, after what Alice had told us about the future, I knew that she and Jacob would be best friends.

As Bella's senior year approached, I grew anxious. I didn't want the Cullens to take my little girl away. Each school year took away part of her and her time with us lessened. Kyle seemed to notice my anxiety as the summer of her senior year came to a close.

He was leaning against the counter top, holding an apple as he watched me attempt to cook dinner, "Are you okay, Mom?"

I brushed the hair from my face and nodded, "I'm fine, just nervous about what this year has to bring. I haven't heard from the Cullens in years. What if they've changed? Maybe they hate Bella now. What if they try and kill her."

Kyle's eyes flashed, "They won't come near her, Mom, I can promise you that."

My youngest looked angry and protective. Jacob's father had been "training" the boys since we'd informed him of Bella's future. Billy had been willing to help us protect our daughter from any threat, but having a bunch of immature teenage boys as my daughter's protection did nothing to settle my worries, "Kyle, you're 16 years old."

He smiled and tossed the apple, catching it easily, "Mom, I'm not the only one looking after her. She'll be fine. I swear."

His words calmed me, but I was still worried. What if Kyle was wrong and they couldn't protect her? What if he couldn't protect himself? I couldn't lose two children. As the school year loomed, I braced myself for what was to come and prayed that my children would be safe.

* * *

_I know it's short, but it is a prologue. Plus, I need some opinions. Your reviews are like gold!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own the story-line and Kyle Swan. Yup, that's right. I own him! Boo ya, Stephenie Meyer!

_I suppose the only way to get this story out there is to post another chapter. So here it is. Hopefully, you guys don't find this one as confusing as the last. A few more things are explained here. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I'll be happy to accept suggestions._

_Anything in the story that is italicized signals thought-speak, unless it is within a sentence. I think you'll understand once you're a little further into the chapter. _

_Enjoy! ___

* * *

**BPOV**

It was the first time I'd seen him, but it felt as though I'd know him for an eternity. He stood beneath the gnarled branches of an oak tree, shaded from the harsh sun. His dark eyes watched me as his hand rested above his brow line. The boy's pale complexion shone in the sun and his intense stare made me shudder.

The morning had started just like any other. Renee had set off the smoke alarm and the smell of burning toast had woken me. My harebrained mother may have been a college professor, but the simple science of cooking was beyond her. After dousing the flames I'd turned on her, "What were you thinking?"

She'd shrugged and mumbled something about wanting to cook me a nice breakfast for my first-last day of high school, before exiting the kitchen. If I thanked her for the effort, she'd attempt to wake me this way every morning, and I couldn't have that.

Usually, I was up before my mother. No matter how quiet Charlie was in the morning, he still woke me. But today, something had hindered my early morning.

"Bella, there's some cereal in the cabinet since I ruined your breakfast."

Renee had returned to the kitchen, holding an iron in one hand and her shampoo in the other.

"Where are you going with that?"

"Oh!" She set the iron on the counter and smacked her forehead with her now free hand, "If you weren't here, Bella, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

I offered her a weak smile because I knew what would have happened. Renee would have gone to work with a red splotch on her forehead. As her feet padded off down the hall, I retreated back toward my own room thinking about the night before.

We'd lived in the two-story house since I'd been born and I could walk through the halls with my eyes closed. Square windows along the walls of my bedroom allowed sun to filter into the hallway. As I walked toward the light my feet squished through the soft, blue carpet. The familiar lavender walls of my bedroom greeted me as I stepped over the gray and white shoes my brother had left in the hallway.

"Hey Bells."

Kyle grinned at me a toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth. His brown hair was mussed to one side and his chestnut colored eyes shone. A towel was slung across his bare shoulder, Kyle's way of informing me that he was about to shower. My brother looked different then me in his own way, but my mother had always told us it was because he took after a great uncle on her side of the family. Kyle could always get tan; I just burned, my skin transforming from white to an awful, blotchy red.

He was two years younger than me and his immaturity showed, "You weren't headed to the shower, were you?"

"No Ky, it's all yours." The cocky grin faltered as toothpaste dribbled down his chin. I giggled and turned away from him, as he swiped at the sticky white foam, "I hope none of your girlfriend's saw that."

The two of us got along, but there was an occasional moment where he refused to be harassed, however, that wasn't the case today. I could picture him rolling his eyes as he shuffled past me, using the towel to wipe off his lips.

I sighed and wandered into my room, shutting the door behind me. Posters didn't decorate my walls like most girls. The only framed objects in my room were photographs I'd taken over the years. As I stepped further into my room, I caught site of the picture from my dream, only the boy wasn't in it.

The tree's branches jutted out over the street where Kyle and I usually waited for the bus to pick us up for school and the dark silhouette of the plant shrouded the shot. I stroked the picture where he had been standing, wishing that I had captured his sturdy frame, "Wow Bells… If you like the tree so much, we could go cut it down."

Toothpaste no longer covered his chin as he watched me from the door frame that led into my room, and his formerly mussed brown hair was now in perfect disarray. His presence startled me, even though he'd entered my room from the shared bathroom since we were little, "God Ky! Do you have to scare me like that?"

Kyle sighed and stepped into my room, walking over to where I stood, "Sorry, Bells. What's gotten into you? I always come into your room after I shower…" He trailed off and locked his eyes on the picture, "But I guess this tree is so hypnotizing…Bella…" He dragged out the last part of my name and rolled his eyes back in his head. Kyle stretched his arms out in front of himself and staggered toward me.

"Kyle! Stop it, you're such a dork."

He smirked and dropped his arms to his side, "Yeah…I'm the dork…anyway, the shower's open, weirdo." Kyle turned and left the room, leaving my door open. After stealing one last glance at the picture, I grabbed my bathrobe from the closet and left the lavender walls of my sanctuary.

--

My parent's refused to buy me a car for my 18th birthday. And Kyle didn't get one for his 16th, so we were doomed to ride the bus until we could afford some other means of transportation.

I grabbed a light coat from the closet, as Kyle yelled out a goodbye to Renee, "Mom! We're leaving! Don't burn down the house." He snickered and reached above my head for his jacket. Forks' was known for being rainy and even early September was chilly.

The light blue material hugged my body as the wind blew past us. My brother had commented that it looked like there would be rain, making me giggle, "We live in Forks, Ky. It rains once every day."

He shrugged and once we reached the bus stop, Kyle leaned against one of the wooden telephone poles, "Oh look, Bells. There's your boyfriend…the tree."

"Ha-ha, Kyle Swan. You're so funny, my sides are about to split."

"Hey guys!"

I turned and grinned to see Angela walking toward us. My grin grew even larger when I saw her holding Ben's hand. I'd known the two were going to be together since he'd moved to Forks in sixth grade. Ben was a grade below us but he'd only had eyes for Angela.

"Hi Angie!"

She let go of his hand but he leaned in to kiss her cheek softly, before walking over to talk to Kyle. Even though my little brother was two years younger, he was only one grade below me. Not only did he have the looks (insert eye roll here) he also had the brains. And he was best friends with Ben.

"So when did this," I gestured toward Ben, "happen?"

"Last week! He finally asked me!" She scream-whispered and the excitement showed in her eyes. Ben glanced over at us and smiled. I grinned and listened to Angie chatter excitedly about Ben, until the bus pulled up. All of the noises were tuned out when the bus stopped just past the tree, and there he stood: The boy from my dreams.

**EPOV**

Her scent was overpowering, even from across the street, but my sister had assured me that nothing would happen. As the bus tires squealed to a stop, her eyes locked onto me and I smirked. Something told me that she felt as connected to me as I did to her.

_I wonder if Bella's okay. She's looking at that guy but I swear he wasn't there before._

_Ben is so cute. I can't believe he finally asked me._

_Angie…you're like a breath of fresh air… I could take you anywhere…Oh God, that sounds awful._

I could hear their thoughts but when I focused on her, I heard nothing. Only dead air. I shouldn't be surprised. None of her thoughts had presented themselves to me when she was younger. I suppose part of me hoped that she'd grow out of it. It unnerved me that Bella could block me from her mind. I wouldn't know if something was wrong; if she'd need me.

Bella watched me carefully as she climbed up the bus steps. The brown haired boy who'd been standing close to her was watching me too, and I chuckled at the thoughts buzzing through his head. He'd never come remotely close to guessing why I was there, not unless Renee and Charlie had told him.

My pocket buzzed, alerting me back to the present. Once it was out of my pocket, I glanced down at the caller-id before selecting a key to answer the compact device, "Do you see something different?"

"Just you being late to school. Stop stalking her and get there."

I closed the phone as the bus' breaks squeaked and the body barreled forward. After exhaling and turning away, I started off down the hill to where my car was parked.

I allowed my hand to graze across the top of the Volvo. I'd picked it out because it wasn't as flashy as my siblings. Sure, the silver frame caught the sun's rays, but it wasn't a canary yellow Porsche.

I followed the bus on its route, until it stopped to pick-up another student. I couldn't stand being stuck behind the slow, yellow object, so once the road was clear, I sped past. The kids closest to the windows watched as I drove by, undoubtedly picturing themselves in my car rather than in a bus filled with barely awake students.

It was easy to find a parking space next to my family, as they were standing in the spot next to Emmett's red Jeep. I shut off the engine and braced myself. Another first day of high school, but this year would be different.

Every day of high school was my own personal purgatory.

I'd learned to accept this punishment: I was a monster, after all.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short... I'm used to publishing stuff with the girl that's around 20 pages. Maybe I'll get the chapter page numbers up more, once I get into the plot._

_I should be able to get the next chapter up soon. I just need to look it over and make a few corrections. But I need more reviews if I hope to keep posting quickly. I don't like begging, but maybe it will work? Or, I could pout…_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not Twilight, and Kristin Stewart is on my television right now. It's a promo for a scary movie… But ya, no Twilight pwnage.

_Glad you all think that pouting works to get reviews. Maybe I should pout A TON! Kim! Good to see you again, as well. I'm doing fine. By the way, I didn't figure that a shirtless Kyle would be drool worthy, yet, haha ____ But he gets a little angry in this chapter and more temperamental in the future._

_OH! Who has seen the New Moon trailer? The girl about wet herself (okay, I did too) when we saw Taylor Lautner. She because he's "hot" and I was shocked at how BIG he is! _

_AS always, let me know what you think. And for those of you waiting for an update on ashel-13 fanfics she's away this weekend, so it may be a few days. Anyway, go ahead… READ IT! _

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't contain my worry about the boy beneath the tree as the school bus rolled down the road. It was packed full of students, talking about summer. My brother, who had been concerned about me before, was chatting with a group of his friends. Ben and Angela looked snug in their seat, as I squished myself near the window.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, what?" The eyes I met were smiling, full of happiness. Jacob Black chuckled as I shook my head to clear away any confusion.

"I just asked how your summer went, Bells."

Jake and I had been friends since we were younger, but lately I was growing fond of him in a different way, "You saw me most of the summer, Jake. What do you mean?"

"That's what made my summer great," He murmured so quietly that I almost didn't catch it, but once realization overtook me I blushed. Jacob didn't seem to notice that I'd heard, but we were interrupted before the conversation could progress.

"Look, there they are now."

My brother's torso stretched across the seat as he peered out the window. Kyle was blocking my view, so I poked him in the side, hoping he'd take the hint. Kyle shuffled his body sideways, allowing me to catch a glimpse of whomever his friend had been talking about, "Just like I said, Ky…They're really pale. It's awful, even for Forks."

I turned and gave the blonde haired boy an evil glare, before pointing at my pale skin. He chuckled and shrugged, "Sorry, but it's true."

Kyle glanced down at me, "You have to admit, Bells. It's a little weird."

"Well, where did they move here from?"

"My mom works at the hospital, where their father works. Apparently, the Cullens moved here from Alaska." Ben spoke up, pulling himself out of a quiet conversation with Angela.

I scoffed and poked my younger brother for the second time that day, "No wonder they're so pale. Leave them alone."After glancing toward the front of the bus, I noticed it was empty and the bus driver, Mr. Sloane, was staring back at us. "We should go, or we're going to be late."

I ducked under Kyle's arm and stumbled clumsily into the aisle. A tan hand shot out and caught my arm, steadying me, "Easy, Bells."

Once I was settled, Jacob released my arm and started toward the exit. I couldn't help but stare after him.

Angela bumped my arm, nudging me forward, "He likes you and I know you adore him. I saw you staring at him when we all went to La Push Beach this summer. Don't think I wasn't paying attention."

My cheeks were burning. I needed to get away from Angela. She was too observant sometimes.

**EPOV**

It was as if we were animals in a zoo, caged and unable to react to those who stared at us. Rosalie loved the attention; I could hear how excited she got each time we moved to a new town.

_Move over, I'm the best looking girl here now._

Her arrogance astounded me, and why Emmett put up with her, I'd never know. Speaking of Emmett, his thoughts always enthralled me.

_I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit. The dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet. But this ain't Seaworld, it's as real as it get._

My normally composed face cracked slightly as we walked down the hallway toward our homeroom. I was in the junior class along with Alice, but the rest of my siblings were seniors. I wasn't sure why Carlisle had separated us but he usually had his reasons.

Carlisle wasn't my real father; he'd changed me into what I am now. He'd been the one to inform me of my inevitable future. The girl at the bus stop; she was it. Alice had seen it in one of her visions.

Alice and I separated from our family, without saying a word. They were used to the connection we had. Even her mate, Jasper, understood. She and I were always paired together.

_Everything okay, Edward?_

I nodded as we walked into the empty classroom. She wanted to ask me something else, I could feel it, "What, Alice?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know as well as I do that the future could always change, Edward."

"If it changes then we're back to square one. What have I got to lose?"

Our conversation was interrupted when the protective looking boy, who'd been standing next to Bella at the bus stop, walked into the room eyeing us carefully. Immediately, Alice and I retreated to our seats. We didn't want to be questioned but our obvious aversion didn't hinder him. Usually, humans stayed away from us, but he, like his sister, was different.

"So, I hear you're from Alaska."

"Yes, we are."

I hoped that my curtness would stop anymore questions but the boy was persistent, "I'm Kyle Swan. And you are?"

He gestured toward me so I spoke softly, "I'm Edward Cullen and this is Alice, my sister."

"I see. Now, I have one more question for you. Why were you staring at my sister this morning, Cullen?" Kyle's body was rigid; as if he were prepared to move at a moment's notice. His eyes were flashing as he watched me.

_Stupid bastard shouldn't be looking at Bella._

I tried not to smirk and Alice shifted beside me, "She's a magnificent creature; I couldn't help but stare."

Kyle scowled, "Well keep your hands and eyes away from _my_ sister."

_Edward…stop antagonizing him. If you piss him off, I don't know what's going to happen._

"I'll keep my hands away from _your_ sister."

**BPOV**

"Everyone welcome the Cullens to our little town. There are five of them, so please, make sure they feel welcome." I sighed and leaned back in my desk seat. Surely, with all the rumors about the family moving, they'd heard all of this before.

"I think I might throw-up." Mike Newton was sneering over my shoulder, at Emmett who was sitting in front of me. I turned toward him and rolled my eyes.

"Could you be a little louder about your disgust, Mike? I don't think they heard you."

"Seriously, Bella. They're walking around here like they own the place. Especially that one," he jabbed his finger at the girl named Rosalie, "She thinks she's _all that_. I'll show her whose boss."

Emmett shifted in his seat and that immediately shut Mike up. I didn't blame him; the guy was huge. Not heavy…he was just a lot of man. Plain and simple. And I had a feeling that he and Rosalie were together, even if they hadn't publicly announced it yet.

Class went on as usual, until Emmett turned around, "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen." He extended his hand, so I shook it and smiled. His adorable grin made him look like a little boy.

"I'm Bella Swan and it's nice to meet you."

Those were the first words any of the Cullens had uttered to me. The bell rang signaling the end of class but as I exited into the hall, I stumbled into something solid…something cold.

Books fell from my arms and scattered across the hallway. I wasn't paying attention to who I'd run into, I was too busy apologizing for not being careful. When I looked up, after realizing that my books had already been gathered, I locked eyes with the boy from the bus stop. The intensity of his stare made me swallow and when I reached for my books, he handed them to me without question.

"Thanks… I'm Bella--"

He was gone just as quickly as he'd appeared. I stared down at the books in my hands and wondered if it had truly happened, or if I was seeing things.

"Bella, are you alright? You look a little pale."

Jake's brow was furrowed as he walked toward me and upon reaching me; he gripped my elbow, apparently afraid that I'd fall. I smiled weakly at him, "I always look pale, Jake. But thanks for asking."

His concern didn't alleviate once he received my response, but his grip on my elbow tightened, "How about I take you to the nurse? You look sick, Bells. And not the 'good kind' of sick."

"No, Jake, really, I'm fine." I tugged my elbow from his grip and started to walk away from him. He stood still, a sad expression on his face, "Honestly, Jake, I feel perfect. I'll talk to you after school, okay?"

"Ya, sure. I'll see you then."

When I turned to enter my second class of the day, I almost ran into someone else exiting the classroom. They were leaving in such a rush, that it shocked me. But it wasn't the quickness in which they were leaving. It was who it was. Why would Edward Cullen be rushing out of school, after first period. And why did I care?

* * *

_So…lemme know what you think and I may update later today. But I need quite a few reviews in order for that to happen. I'm pouting again… POUT! :-(_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_Hey there guys. So I just finished my submission for the Summer SmutVent. Make sure you check it out. It's under the British Bitches author's page. Mine will be up on the 13__th__ and you'd better read it! _

_Oh Kim… you know I'd mention you in every author's note if it made you happy. I'd make a super long author's note dedicated to you just to please you. Congrats on getting published; that's fantastic :-) Shaelove, I will stop pouting…eventually ;) It's nice to get your way by pouting… I feel empowered!_

_So guys, I just finished the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare and it is fantastic. So check it out! I promise you'll love it!_

_Sorry this update took so long, but I should have the next one up a lot sooner. Now get to reading!_

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew she would follow me. It was in her blood to join us who were like her. Once I reached the edge of the forest I stopped and waited; she wasn't fair behind.

"I know you're new, but you can't just skip class. It's not normal; especially on the first day."

She was scraping the edge of her toe in the dirt, not bothering to look me in the eye. If she knew her true heritage, she'd lock eyes with me until I was the one looking away.

"It doesn't look like I'm the only one skipping, Isabella."

"Actually, I prefer to be called Bella."

I licked my lips and nodded, "Well, Bella, why are you here? Why'd you follow me?"

She swallowed and glanced around outside, as if realizing for the first time that we were alone, "I… I don't know."

After stepping from the mossy soil, I strolled further into the forest, throwing a comment at her from over my shoulder, "But I do."

"Wait!" When I turned, I realized that Bella had stepped up onto a rock to peer at me. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was set, "I want to ask you something."

Gesturing to the empty surroundings of the forest, I cast my arm out in front of me and waited for her to grasp my hand, "I have a feeling I know what this is about."

"Are you some kind of mind reader?" She giggled and grasped my hand, so I pulled her forward. Bella curled into my chest gasping as I gazed down at her.

"Something like that. Now, what would you like to ask me?"

Bella let out a shaky breath, "Why were you staring at me today?"

"You know, it's not a good idea to talk to strangers, Isabella."

Kyle Swan's jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared. He was flanked by someone else whose name I did not know, but his identity wasn't kept from me for long, when Bella called out his name, "Kyle, Jake, what are you doing here?"

Bella's older brother and her friend looked outraged; both angry that Bella was standing next to me. "Bella, come here." Kyle's tone didn't leave any room for argument but when Bella tried to slip out of my grip, I clutched her closer to me.

"She has a right to chose where she goes, Kyle."

He sneered and I could see the growl forming in his throat, "Then let go of her, if she really has a choice."

"If she wants to leave, she can. But Bella and I were discussing something and it's for our ears only."

Bella wasn't struggling anymore. She was slack in my grip as if she didn't mind being held by me. That was the moment I knew she felt it too. I only wished I could project what Alice had seen into Bella's mind and into the mind of her loved ones. The future would explain it better than I could.

Kyle snarled again, "You're all the same, thinking you're better than everyone else. Stop trying to control my sister. Let her go."

A soft voice spoke, interrupting the eye fight going on between Kyle, Jacob and myself, "I don't want to go with you, Ky… I think I belong with Edward."

"Bella, you will come with me now, or I'll get a hold of Mom and Dad and they'll come down and get you themselves."

Jacob stepped toward us, his arm outstretched. Bella's eyes caught the tan skinned boys and I felt her tug away from me, "Come on, Bells. We'll take you home, do whatever you want. Just please, come with me."

**BPOV**

I was torn. My brain screamed for me to go with my brother and Jacob because Edward wasn't safe, but my heart told me that Edward knew something that only he could tell me. Edward's voice cut through my foggy brain, "Go with them, Bella. We'll talk soon enough."

Once I grasped Jacob's hand, Edward turned and walked into the forest, leaving me. I'd only known him in my dreams and for the first few hours of my day, so why was his disappearance making me long for his touch? I felt protected when he held me; as if nothing in the world could harm me. But as Jacob curled me into his chest and I inhaled the forest smell that was truly him, I almost forgot about Edward.

"What were you thinking, Bells?" He seemed to be whispering to himself, as I snuggled deeper into his shoulder and my fingers clenched his t-shirt, curling the fabric into my palms. His arms locked around my waist and rested there, holding me. When I pulled my face from his shirt, I saw Kyle gazing intently at the forest, as if he too, had questions for Edward.

Jacob rubbed my back gently and pulled out of the hug, "Come on, Bella. Let's go back inside."

I allowed him to lead me back toward the school, but I couldn't help to look over my shoulder. When I saw Edward lingering at the end of the forest, I wanted to pull away from Jake and run back to him. Edward smiled crookedly and shook his head.

"You okay?" Jacob had felt the tension in my body and stopped to turn and see what I was staring at. He sighed and gently rested his hand on the small of my back, "Don't worry, Bella. He won't bother you again."

--

Kyle was standing by the door leading into the school when we reached him, "I think we should take you home, Bella. I don't want that Cullen kid bothering you again."

I wanted to smirk and ask what would keep him away from our house, but I shrugged and nodded. It was easier to let my brother believe that he was doing the best thing for me, but I was the older sister for a reason.

"But I don't think she should be alone." Jacob had spoken this time and once again I felt as if my mind was an open book that anyone could read.

My brother chuckled, "Of course she won't be alone, Jake. I know that Edward could leave and go to our house. I'm not that stupid."

Damn. I chewed on my lower lip, as the two argued back and forth about who would go home and take care of me.

"We'll both go. And I'll call and see if Charlie or Renee can come home, too. I think that would deter him."

"You're probably right," Jacob paused and smiled at me, "You ready to go home, Bells?"

"Sure? Just let me get my homework assignments."

Kyle chuckled and gestured for me to head into the hallway, "Go for it. We'll be waiting outside. Hurry along, Bella." The two turned away, and I watched as Jake gently shoved my brother, the two bickering as they went to the office to sign us out.

"Bella!"

My head whipped around and I stood toe-to-toe with a pixie like girl who was smiling, and bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Hi, Bella." The smile overtook her face as she continued to bounce up and down before I was encased in a hug.

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's so nice to see you again, Bella."

"Again?" I'm sure my expression was shocked. I'd never met this girl in my life and she was acting as though we were best friends. When she finally released me, I stepped back and stumbled into another solid body. The very familiar cold body that had held me minutes before.

"Yes, again. How are you, Bella? Now that the overbearing dogs are gone, we can actually talk."

For the first time in my life, I felt trapped. But when I turned to look at Edward, I was lost in his dark eyes. Hadn't they been brown before? I swallowed when he reached his hand out and stroked my cheek. I attempted to speak but my breath caught in my throat when Edward smiled, "I've never met either of you before. I mean, Edward and I met a few minutes ago, but that's it. I don't understand."

Edward's eyes flashed, "You will in time. Trust me, Bella. You've known us your entire life. You just can't remember yet. But I know someone who can help you remember. And after we go visit him, I'll take you home and your parents will verify his story."

I nodded slowly. What else could I say? I wanted to understand what Edward was telling me but it was hard. How did I know he wasn't lying? And what would I tell Jacob and Kyle?

"Don't worry about your brother and Jake, Bella. We've got this under control. Edward, if you leave now, they won't see you. I'll get the others and we'll meet you at the hospital. Carlisle should have enough time to explain a few things to Bella before we get there." Alice spoke softly, watching Edward.

Edward nodded and reached for my hand, "Will you come with me, Bella?" My warm hand cradled into his cold palm and he smiled crookedly at me, "Let's go."

* * *

_I will eventually tel__l you how the Cullens got Bella away, probably in the next few chapters if they get to explain Bella's past to her. It would only make sense. I'm thinking that chapter will take place in that past, just so you get a feel for everything that happened._

_Kyle was adopted as I mentioned before and I might include his back story, too, when everything is explained to Bella._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_

_P.S. If you don't review, I might develop a stutter…Puh-Puh-Puh-Pwease don't do this to me…_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I do own my girlfriend's fascination with Taylor Lautner… Really people… He's 17.

_Hey there guys. Sorry, it's been a few days. So, I must ask. Has anyone watched the deleted scenes from the Twilight DVD? If you have, then, my favorite deleted scene was the Carlisle/Esme scene. I watched it more than once, and it is now my favorite scene ever. It makes me think of the Carlisle and Esme from Making Love out of Nothing at All. Just watch it! ___

_Miraculoustragedy- as far as I know, the title is not referencing RENT, however, I didn't come up with the title on my own. Ashel-13 found it in a quote and thought it fit. I may have to ask her, although I doubt she'll remember._

_Now get reading!_

* * *

**EPOV**

I gripped Bella's hand as we walked through the empty hallway of the high school. Unlike some of the other schools I'd attended, Forks didn't have cameras; we didn't have to worry about getting caught.

Alice had hurried down the hall, the opposite way, to gather my siblings. I'd hoped to get Bella out of the school without them noticing; Bella would be overwhelmed by what Carlisle had to tell, she didn't need my siblings pestering her, too.

The day we'd left Bella at the Swan residence was still fresh in my mind. I'd argued that we could take care of her until she was older, but Carlisle had put his foot down, "Bella deserves a normal life, where the least of her worries are vampire eating habits. When she's old enough, she can decide to come back with us, or stay. She clearly can't make the choice now."

He'd pointed to the then two-year-old Bella who was sleeping on the makeshift bed we'd prepared for her. Arguing with Carlisle was like arguing with a concrete. You can do what you want to it, but once it's set, you'll need a drill to change anything about it. I wasn't prepared to take a drill to my mentor, so I let his decision stand.

"Edward, where are we going?" Her angelic voice pierced my soul, just as it had when she'd first said my name, after her rescue from the Volturi. I'd protected her then and nothing would stand in my way now.

"To the hospital; Carlisle has a few things to explain to you." I noticed that she was glancing around the parking lot, so I listened closely, hoping not to hear anything from the boys.

"Fire pow-ah! Oh, Jake, I so had you!"

"Yeah, whatever Ky, I could kick your ass any day. But Bella would kill me if I did."

Bella giggled and rolled her chocolate brown eyes, "I swear, there's something wrong with those two."

I grinned crookedly as we stepped closer to my silver Volvo, "More than you know, Bella." My car beeped as I unlocked it and opened the door for her. She settled into her seat, but eyed me as I stood outside her door, "Everything alright?"

She nodded, "I'm just wondering why I trust you so much. I've known you for less than a day."

I didn't respond, but shut the car door, leaving Bella to her own thoughts.

**BPOV**

Edward seemed to avoid any questions regarding trust. I could have fled from the car as he walked to the other side to settle into the driver's seat, but decided against it. Maybe Carlisle Cullen would have some answers for me.

"Bella you might want to duck." I glanced over at the bronze haired boy. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were locked on the windshield. I followed his gaze and saw my brother and Jacob waiting by the front doors of the school. Their eyes immediately went to the shiny car. No one owned a car like this at our high school, so it was sure to catch their attention, "Bella!"

Edward's tone was terse, so I followed his advice and lowered my head. From my position, I saw Edward avert his eyes from the windshield, toward my brother and his best friend. I couldn't see their reaction, but Edward's jaw loosened slightly and his grip on the steering wheel lessened.

He didn't tell me when to lift my head; the car had accelerated, so I sat up, "If this is no big deal, then why did I have to hide?"

"Don't you understand, Bella? You can't be near those two if you want to know the truth."

"What truth are you talking about, Edward?"

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, "You'll find out soon."

"Why can't you just tell me!"

Edward hit his brakes and stopped, even though the traffic light was green. His eyes were dark again, not the warm topaz they'd been when I first saw him. He looked angry and worried, but he didn't offer me a response. Instead, his right foot went back to the accelerator and the engine purred as he drove. I noticed that the little black pedal was pushed to the floor and Edward's nails were ripping into the leather of the wheel. When I looked back up to his face, it appeared to be made of stone; his jaw solid, unmoving.

"I can't tell you because you wouldn't believe me." He spoke slowly and I watched as he swallowed again, "You have to understand, Bella, nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Nothing like what?"

He didn't appear to be breathing and the quiet of the car was unraveling my nerves, "Like you. Haven't you noticed? You're different, Bella."

"Different how? Sure, I'm a little clumsy, but there are plenty of people who--"

"That's not what I meant." I felt the car lurch forward and then slow as Edward's foot pushed into the brake pedal. I turned to see why we'd stopped and my heart thudded as I saw that we had reached the hospital parking lot. Before I could speak again, Edward had opened my car door.

"Come on, Bella. I promise, you'll receive all of your answers. Just come with me."

His hand was extended and I felt as if I could trust him. My hand shook as I reached for him, but he chuckled. As I tried to lock eyes with him to figure out why he was laughing, Edward leaned across my body. I felt his cold chest press against my right arm and his hand traveled across my body. When he spoke, it was no louder than a whisper and had there been any noise I wouldn't have heard him, "Silly Bella, you forgot your seatbelt. How can I help you out of my car if you don't unbuckle first?"

The metal clicked and instantly Edward was standing outside of the car. I breathed out slowly and accepted his hand. He pulled me from my seat, before releasing my hand.

Edward started walking away from me calling over his shoulder, "Come, Isabella, we may have an eternity, but we haven't got all day."

I shut the door and hurried after him, not wanting to be left alone in the dark, wet parking garage.

**EPOV**

Bella had finally caught up to me and was matching my quick stride. Both of us were silent as we trekked across the parking lot toward automatic glass doors of the hospital. I was instantly hit with the smell of blood, as we entered the building and had to swallow to remove the fiery burn from the back of my throat. I needed a distraction, anything to stop myself from losing control.

"How do you like the weather today?"

I saw Bella look at me from the corner of her eye. Whenever she looked at me, I wished I could read her mind, "You just brought me here, to the hospital, to ask me about the weather?"

The burning wasn't going away. I hurried my walking, hoping to reach the reception desk before the smell waged a war with my brain, "Edward? Are you alright, son?"

Thank you, Alice. I turned to see my father, standing in the white walled hallway; arms crossed his topaz eyes immediately intercepting mine.

Whenever I saw Carlisle and felt like this he could always help me.

_Just relax son and keep looking at me. I need you to answer my question before anyone gets suspicious. I know you can do it._

"Edward?"

Bella's hand was on my shoulder and I felt a wave of calm sink into my core as the warmth from her hand radiated through my shirt. I turned to look at her face and concentrated on her gorgeous brown eyes, as Carlisle continued to console me through his thoughts.

"I'm fine…sorry, bad memories."

I wasn't lying. I had some memories from my previous life, of Carlisle biting me and sealing my fate. The pain I'd felt lying in the hospital bed, dying from Spanish influenza, hoping with my entire being that my mother would survive, but knowing it wasn't possible.

The burning lust for the blood was replaced by the sickness in my stomach. I'd have to live forever without seeing my parents; an eternity in Hell because my mother had begged Carlisle to change me…into a monster.

"Well, what are you doing here? I know how much you hate hospitals."

Carlisle really was concerned for me. It was as though he were the mind reader; he could always sense when something was wrong. I never doubted our connection, but it appeared to be at its strongest today.

"Bella had a few questions and I believe that you can answer them."

My father checked his watch impatiently. I knew it was a façade. He needed to keep up appearances at the hospital, even though he'd come in at any hour of the night to help out. Or stay late if need be, "Can't this wait? I'm in the middle of my rounds."

"Edward," I felt Bella's hand on my arm, so I turned to look at her, "We can do this some other time."

"Is everything alright, Carlisle?"

I tried not to smirk as the receptionist cooed up from her office chair. She was smiling at my father, who had turned to look at her, "Everything is fine, Amanda. Can you tell Dr. Cheney that if she needs me, I'll be in the break room talking with my son?"

Amanda opened her mouth to simper back a response, when the doctor in question appeared at the desk and handed her some charts, "Go ahead, Carlisle. I've told you before, family always come first. And after all of the shifts you've covered for me, there's no way I'd say no." Ben Cheney's mother turned toward Bella and smiled, "Hello, Bella. Is everything alright? You haven't fallen again, right?"

Bella blushed and shook her head, averting her eyes toward the ground, "No, Dr. Cheney, I haven't. Thank you for asking, though."

"You're welcome, Bella. I hope I don't see you in her for injuries, anytime soon."

Carlisle smiled kindly at his partner, "We'll be back soon. Thanks again, Amy."

**BPOV**

Edward's father led us toward the break room, but I lagged back, away from Edward. It was embarrassing to have my flaws pointed out; especially in front of two of the best looking men I'd ever seen. Edward turned to glance at me from over his shoulder, so I offered him a weak smile and hurried forward, not wanting him to think I needed my hand held.

Dr. Cullen was standing by the door, waiting for us to enter, before he snapped it shut, "Alice called me and said you were coming. What's going on, Edward?"

"I think it's time to tell Bella."

He ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair, mussing it slightly. I smiled, realizing that even the most perfect looking men grew frustrated, "While I'm at work?" His tone wasn't angry, just confused. I leaned against a wall as the father and son talked in hushed tones.

"You dragged her away and aroused suspicion from those boys then proceeded to bring her here? I know you can control yourself, Edward, so what's stopping you now? I saw the way you were trying not to pounce my receptionist."

"Carlisle, that was purely accidental. I didn't even realize I was staring at her."

"Alice is talking about bringing Jasper here. Do you know how hard it will be if he comes? It was hard for you, now think about his past."

I cleared my throat and ran an unsteady hand through my tangled hair, "Do you want me to wait outside? I don't want to butt in on your conversation."

The doctor composed himself and smiled at me, "No, Bella, it's fine. I'm just concerned that the two of you are missing school. I'm not sure your parents will be happy about that."

"Edward seemed to think that they'd be expecting this…"

Carlisle swallowed and ran his hand along the edge of the coffee stained countertop, "They are expecting this, Bella," He paused, "Well, not exactly this."

I felt brassy and crossed my hands over my chest, cocking my head slightly, "Well what were they expecting?"

"Bella…"

The door to the break room opened and when I tore my eyes away from Carlisle, I grimaced. My normally composed father was shaking with rage, his hands curling into fists as he stared at the three of us.

* * *

_Yay me! This one was longer than the others, so be excited. I'm gonna be working on the next chapter soon! Hope you enjoyed this one._

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

_Hey there! _

_So, I've recently decided that Peter Facinelli is the man and for those of you who disagree…boo you… But ya, after watching the deleted scene in Twilight and after watching Twilight multiple times, I've become obsessed. Don't worry, not obsessed to the point of stalking; I just think he's a cool guy._

_I'm working on a Carlisle/Esme story, but don't get too excited. I have about three stories started. They are hiding in folders on my computer. But I'll tell you about them and ask for your opinion._

_The Carlisle/Esme story begins when Esme leaves her husband, who after the birth of their son becomes a drunk. He's never laid a hand on his son but he's thrown dishes and angry words at Esme. Sick of his verbal abuse, Esme leaves and calls her best friend, Carlisle to be consoled. Both have had feelings for each other in the past, but have never admitted it!_

_The second story is an Edward/Bella story. Both are around seventeen years old and Edward is on vacation with his family. One night, he and Bella met on a beach, but he doesn't catch her name. Later, he meets her and a romance ensues, but will her parents approve?_

_And lastly, I have a story about Edward, who is a single father and a published writer. His son is smart, but is causing mischief in the classroom and when his teacher, Ms. Swan, calls Edward in to discuss Jace's behavior, they develop in interest in each other. _

_Phew! So, cast your vote. I've recently started the Carlisle/Esme story and I enjoy writing it, but the others are fun too. So let me know!_

* * *

**BPOV**

Charlie's expression was frozen as he stood in the doorway. His eyes were locked on the Cullens, looking past me as I stood next to Edward.

"What are you doing here?"

For the first time since he'd entered, Charlie turned his eyes on me, "Excuse me?"

His tone was stern and he crossed his arms, staring down at me. Charlie never had to say much for me to regret any bad decision. The disappointment in his eyes was enough. I didn't speak again; instead I turned back to Edward, who was shifting on his feet.

"Charlie, why don't we sit down?" Dr. Cullen gestured toward the empty table but my father stood his ground.

"It's too soon, Carlisle. She's not old enough to understand."

"Shouldn't that be Bella's decision? She's 18 now."

Edward clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening as he waited for my father's answer. Charlie's expression was not longer stern, instead he looked worried, "We just need more time! She's our daughter, how can you expect us to give her up?"

"Give me up? Dad, what's going on?" Edward's lips were pressed together, his expression was uncomfortable and his eyes wouldn't meet mine, "Is this some sort of sick joke?"

No one smiled or offered me any other explanation, but as I looked from Edward to my father, I saw a sadness lingering in his eyes. When Charlie finally spoke, his voice was soft and his tone wavered, "They came earlier than I expected, Bells. I wasn't even sure they'd return." He pinched the bridge of his nose before walking across the room and settling into the vacant seat at the empty table.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Charlie, this isn't a simple situation, but I'll agree to wait a few more days. I had no idea that Edward was bringing Bella here. I wanted to speak," he looked pointedly at Edward, "privately with you and Renee, before I spoke with Bella."

Edward didn't even look abashed as a mischievous smirk slid onto his face, "Apparently my son has his own agenda." The doctor continued, but I wasn't listening anymore.

I felt self conscious as I tried to ignore the conversation going on around me. The room felt different and I became light headed. Something in my world was changing.

**EPOV**

Carlisle was speaking in soft tones with Charlie now, but Bella didn't seem to be listening. I could sense that Bella was slipping out of our reality and when her legs collapsed from beneath her, I moved. My arms wrapped around Bella's waist, catching her, "Bella?"

Both Charlie and Carlisle turned toward me as I held Bella's limp body in my arms, "What happened?" Carlisle was looking at me for an explanation, as if I could answer him. He knew that I couldn't see into her mind.

"I'm not sure."

I leaned down to peer at her face as Carlisle walked toward me. He glanced over at Charlie, "Has she been sleeping and eating? Have you noticed anything different about her?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable but when Bella gasped and her eyes opened, Carlisle turned his attention back to her, "Are you alright, Bella?"

A slight redness tinted her cheeks as she nodded in response to my father, "I just haven't eaten yet and I'm hungry. But it's weird."

Carlisle glanced back at me and I could hear what he was thinking, so I spoke, "What kind of hunger, Bella?"

_Edward, I have an idea. But I'm not sure that Charlie will like it._

"Hunger is hunger, right? I mean, just get her a cheeseburger. She'll be fine."

Charlie was pacing as Carlisle helped walk Bella to a chair. She looked pale; worse than usual. Her hands were shaking.

"Edward," Carlisle rested his left hand against Bella's forehead and I winced as I listened to his thoughts.

_Her skin is colder than normal. We knew this was going to happen, but I wasn't expecting it for weeks, maybe months. _

"What's going on?"

Charlie had stopped pacing, hands in his hair. I could feel the frustration emitting from him, so I spoke softly to Bella hoping to get a better idea of how she was feeling, "Do you feel anything besides hunger? Does your throat hurt or anything?"

_She's changing, Edward. I think our presence dislodged the blockage in her brain. I'm shocked that she's controlling herself this well but I know what she needs._

My eyes flashed when I stepped closer to Bella. I could hear her heartbeat changing, racing. When I reached out to touch her skin, I could understand what Carlisle was thinking. Bella's skin felt normal to me but if Charlie were to touch her, he'd recoil from the cold.

Bella gasped and locked eyes with me. I could see flecks of red swirling into her chocolate brown eyes. Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder, pulling me away. He moved back to Bella's side pushing me toward the door.

**BPOV**

"Edward," Dr. Cullen spoke, his eyes trained on mine. My vision swam back and forth, my throat burning with the insatiable hunger. I couldn't understand why I felt this way; it was almost as though I couldn't control myself. "Go get me the O negative."

"O negative?" Charlie growled, but I could sense the uncertainty below his anger.

"Right," Edward said briskly as he backed away from me, turning to leave the room.

"What are you playing at, Carlisle?" Charlie shouted.

"I'm just testing something." Dr. Cullen replied calmly. He gripped my wrists, pressing me against the chair; I struggled against his grip, "Bella, relax. Edward will be right back and you'll be fine."

"Carlisle, I won't allow it. She can't, she's human."

"Either you allow it or you'll have to leave. She can't function without it." Dr. Cullen's tone didn't leave any room for argument and when Edward returned, I watched as he silently handed his father something.

"Charlie, you may not want to watch this." Edward was standing near Charlie now, turning him away from the two of us. Edward's father approached me slowly, handing me the now open bag.

"Bella, I need you to drink this." He handed me the bag and when some of the contents sloshed onto my hand, I heard a hiss. But it hadn't come from them; I had been the one making the sound.

The bag was close to my lips and I inhaled the scent through my nose. It didn't lessen the burning in my throat, only made it more severe.

It was sticky, sliding between my lips, coating my mouth and throat as I drank down the contents. I was aware of Dr. Cullen speaking, but I couldn't make out the words. Nothing mattered but the liquid the doctor had handed me.

"Bella, it's empty now. Are you still feeling lightheaded?"

My hand was shaking as I peeled the bag away from my lips and handed it back to Edward's father. His brown eyes were locked on mine, waiting for me to speak, "I feel better. But my throat still hurts."

He nodded and backed away from me, "You're going to feel like that for a while, Bella. You may be able to ignore it over time."

"What do you mean she may be able to ignore it? Aren't you ever satisfied?" Charlie's voice was shaking and he was leaning against the wall, as if it were the only thing keeping him standing. Edward was scowling as he glared down at the floor. Had I made him sick with what had just happened?

**EPOV**

This was my fault. If I hadn't brought her here, she would still be normal. If I hadn't tempted her, telling her that she was different, she never would have known. Carlisle could sense my anger, but despite the kind thoughts in his head, I knew it was my fault.

"We can be satisfied, Charlie, but the burn is always there. Just like the feelings your son will always have for our kind."

"But he's never hurt Bella." Charlie's tone was bitter.

_They've been in there for a while; I hope everything's alright. Maybe I should check on them. Dr. Cullen's wife has called multiple times._

"Carlisle," My voice sounded tense and he immediately looked at me, "Esme has called multiple times and the woman at the nurses' station is thinking about coming in here."

"Charlie, I think we need to take Bella back to our house. It's away from everything so she won't be tempted so easily. You and your family are welcome to come over, but this will be best for Bella until we can better understand what she's going through."

Bella looked frustrated and I knew why. The conversation was something she didn't understand. And they were talking about her.

"What if I take Bella now? You call and tell Esme I'm bringing her home. I'm assuming everyone else is there?" I spoke softly and Carlisle glanced at me.

Carlisle nodded once, before responding, "I want you to take her, but you need to wait until Jasper is here. Bella won't be able to handle the ride unless he's with you."

"She's handled everything else, why don't you think she can handle this? We're in a hospital, Carlisle. She could have fled; I'm sure she has the strength of a newborn."

_Edward, Alice and I are here._

I jerked my head around and stared out the break room door. Jasper and Alice were standing quietly, waiting.

"Alice knew and she didn't tell me."

_I knew, but this was the only outcome I saw with a happy ending. I would have told you if I had seen something bad happening._

Charlie spoke, "Take Bella with you. I'll bring Renee and Kyle over later. Is it alright if I bring Kyle?"

"Of course."

Bella got to her feet and walked toward me, "If you're done plotting my future, then I'd like to leave." I pressed my lips together and reached out to grasp her hand, but she shook her head, "I'll walk by myself." Bella brushed past me, leaving the break room. Alice smiled at her before following closely, careful not to let her get too far away.

Jasper sighed and gestured for me to follow him, "She's angry, Edward."

"I know, Jasper. Just because I can't read her thoughts doesn't mean I don't pick up on how she's feeling." I paused, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He offered me a knowing smile, "If she was my future, I'd probably have said the same thing." It was raining by the time we reached Alice's car. She and Bella were sitting inside; Bella was staring out the window and Alice was staring at Bella.

"Enjoy the car ride. I'll be right behind you."

Jasper smiled wryly, "I'm sure it will be a pleasant experience."

* * *

_That was the longest Author's Note I've written so far. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and remember to vote for the story you want to read!_

_See you soon,_

_Hayden_


End file.
